A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Often times, a power grid includes numerous power grid devices and a complex system of transmission lines. Furthermore, a power grid is often integrated with other power grids, resulting in a large-scale power grid system. Steady state stresses and/or dynamic stresses on a power grid can occur due to power transfers and/or grid outages in the power grid. Therefore, a power grid is often vulnerable to potential blackouts. It is therefore desirable to determine inefficiencies and/or abnormalities associated with energy flow in the power grid. However, an energy flow calculation for a power grid is often inaccurate and/or difficult to obtain using conventional techniques. Furthermore, managing energy flow in a power grid using conventional techniques is often difficult, complex and/or unreliable.
The above-described background relating to power grid systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.